Rana
by Mayo
Summary: Rana (wanderer) is a fitting name for a girl leaving her home and searching for her destiny...*CH 5 ADDED*
1. revised and reposted 7 12 02

~*~ Rána ~*~  
  
MAJOR SPOILERS! Kinda AU. I researched this, all elvish is authentic, the meaning is in the books, no made up mock elvish. Most of it is Sindarin when possible, but some had to be Quenya. Rána is pronounced "Ray-nuh" and means wanderer. The Edhil are the elves. All other elvish words will be defined at the end of each chapter. It would probably be better if you are familiar with LOTR and the Silmarillion, but it should still be understandable otherwise. If not, GO READ EM! Sorry if this first chapter is a little complicated; it's the only one that really is.  
  
Prologue  
  
When the elven smiths created the rings of power, five were made for their own people. These rings were in homage of the greatest of the Valar, and held a shadow of their power.  
  
The Valar were the rulers of Arda* whom Ilúvatar* to shape it. Greatest of these was Manwë (MAN-way), ruler of the air. Vilya, the Ring of Air, was made of gold and sapphire in homage of him. His wife was Elbereth, the star- queen. Narya, the Ring of Fire, was set with ruby in honor of the fire in the stars. Ulmo is lord of the sea and all other waters. For him, Nenya, the Ring of Water was made of mithril and adamant. Two other rings were forged at this time, closely tied in together and interdependent. They were in honor of Aulë (OWL-ay), lord of earth, and his wife Yavanna, giver of fruits. Ardya, the ring of earth, was set with a golden-brown topaz. Aldya, the ring of nature, was set with an emerald.  
  
Vilya, Narya, and Nenya were by far the stronger rings, and of more renown. They were bestowed upon Gil-galad, Círdan, and Galadriel. The rings changed hands, and Vilya was borne by Elrond, Narya by Mithrandir, and Nenya remained with Galadriel. The other two lesser rings remained hidden and were not spoken of. It came to be that they were quite forgotten in all the histories and songs, except by those that bore them or passed them along. So they were quiet, but were ever drawn to each other.  
  
During the Great War of the Ring, the two lesser rings were bestowed where they could be watched over. While Gandalf was wielding Narya in battle, Vilya and Nenya were being used to protect the sanctuaries of the Edhil in the North. Ardya was given to King Thranduil to protect Mirkwood. Aldya was in Imladris, where Elrond could be sure it was safe.  
  
After the war and Sauron's defeat, the elven rings did not diminish in power, as it was feared, but were freed from the Dark Lord forever. They were put to good use, healing the hurts that Ennor* had sustained. Ithilien* was returned to Gondor, Mirkwood was cleansed, and Fangorn became a new elven sanctuary. Legolas, son of King Thranduil, kept his promise to Gimli to visit the glorious caves of Helm's Deep. Gimli in turn ventured into Fangorn with him. Gimli settled in the caves, naming them Aglarond, "glittering caves." Legolas fell in love with the deep ancient forest and the Onodrim*, shepherds of the trees. He settled there with many of his people. His kingdom was called Galador, "Land of trees." Fangorn was no longer to be feared.  
  
* Ilúvatar = all-father (God) * Arda = the earth * Ennor = Middle Earth *Ithilien = moon-land (Area of Gondor outside of Mordor controlled by Sauron during the War of the Ring) *Onodrim = Ents 


	2. revised and reposted 7 26 02

~*~ Rana ~*~  
  
Original AN: Whoooooo! Excuse me if this chapter gets trippy at all, I just had oral surgery and my face is still numb.kinda cool.so yeah I'm on codeine. But some of the best writing has come from drug induced creativity. You ever listened to the Beatles' White Album??? On to the story, lots of credit goes to JRR Tolkein, and a little to Peter Jackson for his casting. :P Remember, Rána is pronounced "Ray-nah".  
  
Chapter One  
  
Calenmir* sighed as she gazed up at the moon. "Rána, the wayward. You go at your own pace, don't you? I wish I could go at my own pace on my own path."  
  
"Calenmir!" Eledhwen* called. "Come back inside!"  
  
"Coming Mother," she yelled back. Then she lowered her voice again, "See what I mean dear Ithil*?" Calenmir walked slowly back to the main building in Imladris, continuing to complain lightheartedly to the moon. ".now Father will be upset that I'm not resting and he'll want to know where I was and what on Arda I was doing. This is Imladris! Can he not see that I am safe here?"  
  
"He is just concerned for his only child." Calenmir was startled when she heard Elrond's voice. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Grandfather, can't you tell your son to give me a little room to breathe? I haven't run off yet, have I?" He took her arm and walked with her back inside. When they turned a corner, Elrohir* appeared.  
  
"Where have you been? What have you been doing all this time? You missed the evening meal and now you are wandering around when you should be resting."  
  
"Father." He frowned as she rolled her eyes. "I HAVE been resting, looking at the stars. I'm already confined to this valley, must I now be confined to the house?"  
  
"Someone of your stature-" Calenmir dropped Elrond's arm and clenched her fists.  
  
"My stature? I've heard this speech a million times, 'You're related to Luthien, Galadriel, and Arwen. You must behave as a proper lady and uphold your reputation. You are a princess you know!' I'm sick of it! They didn't always behave properly! Maybe I don't want to grow up sheltered and spoiled, never having any adventure. You knew that's what I wanted and you didn't trust me, so you tried to keep me from running away. Well it didn't work. I'm leaving now, don't you dare try and stop me."  
  
Elrohir's shoulder's slumped, " It's not just that, it's the ring. I wanted to keep you safe."  
  
"Don't you think the bearer of Aldya can keep herself safe?" Calenmir snapped coldly before stomping past her father.  
  
She ripped apart her room, gathering traveling clothes. She dressed in drab leggings. Her extra clothes and provisions were carefully crammed into a leather pouch she slung over her shoulder, along with her bow, quiver of arrows, and curved elven blade. When all was ready she raced out to the stables and leaped onto her horse, Vorondil*. Elrond was on the path out of the valley, and she reined in her horse. Her pale green eyes were cold.  
  
"Did he send you to stop me?"  
  
"No," he replied shaking his head, "Elrohir will not try to keep you here any longer."  
  
She shifted in the saddle. "Tell him I love him, and I'll be back someday. Noro lim* Vorondil!" Her horse obeyed and sped out of the valley.  
  
Elrond whispered quietly after her, "No, I do not think you shall be back."  
  
Calenmir was too far to hear this. She was filled with the joy of freedom at her apparent clean escape, and called out to the moon, "I have my wish! Calenmir is no more, I am Rána now!"  
  
*Calenmir = green jewel *Eledhwen = elfsheen *Ithil = the moon *Elrohir = elf-horsemaster *Vorondil = faithful friend *noro lim = ride on? 


	3. revised and reposted 10 22 02

~*~Rana~*~  
  
Whoopee! One more chapter edited! Original AN: Okay, I'm off codeine now, I swear.yeah. I love reviews so please click that little button at the bottom of the page. Pretty please! I don't own any of the characters from LOTR or the Silmarillion, although I did put in a bid for Legolas on Ebay.heehee. Just R/R puh-lease!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Calenmir trotted slowly along on Vorondil, following the western foothills of the Hithaeglir*. She was beginning to think that running off may not have been the best idea, but she was not going to admit that by going back. Calenmir knew that she was not experienced enough in the wilds to stay on her own for too long. She needed instruction so she could survive the adventure she sought. "I guess I should visit Great-Grandma." She had only been to Lorien once, and it was long ago, but somehow she knew just what direction to go. She turned east and made for the pass the ran between Caradhras and Celebdil. It was spring and the mountain was friendlier. She found much less resistance than the fellowship had, many years before. Calenmir rode down the Dimrill stair on the other side towards Mirrormere. She soon came to the Celebrant and was able to follow its course straight into Lorien. When she reached the edge of the forest, she gasped in wonder. The forest floor was covered in a solid carpet of golden leaves, and the trees were heavy with yellow flowers so that all around her was sparkling gold. It was open and bright. She slid off Vorondil's back and stooped to the ground, picking up a few of the leaves. "Fair Lothlorien! I am lucky that it's ethuil*. Laurië lantar lassi!*" She walked slowly on, leading her horse, gazing around with wide eyes. Little more than a mile into the trees, she reached the Nimrodel. The sound of the running water was soothing and melodious, Calenmir could not help but sing.  
  
"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath,  
  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!  
  
We still remember, we who dwell  
  
in this far land beneath the trees  
  
the starlight on the Western Seas." (From 'Return of the King' page 1005)  
  
Light laughter sounded from nearby, and an elf stepped around the trunk of a mellorn. "Quite interesting that I should twice find strange travelers singing elven songs on the banks of Nimrodel." He peered at her face, "Lady Calenmir?"  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Of course, I recognize you from your last visit. I fear you don't remember me though. You were quite young. I am Haldir, I will take you to see the Lady of the Wood. Is no one else with you?"  
  
"I left Imladris alone, and I wish to remain so when I leave Lothlorien."  
  
"I will question you no more then. You have never been to Lorien in ethuil, have you?" As promised, Haldir avoided the subject of her flight from Imladris. Instead, he spoke to her about the fellowship of the ring's passing through his land and Legolas' song on the riverbank that let him know that friends approached. They rested at Cerin Amroth*, just as the fellowship had. All around were yellow, white, and pale green flowers. Unlike Frodo, when Calenmir looked upon Mirkwood from the summit, she saw no shadow. The whole world seemed fresh and clean from that height. When dusk fell they set out again and came to Caras Galadhon* where the Lord and Lady of Lorien dwelt. Haldir led her on until they reached the largest mellorn Calenmir had seen. They began to climb a long ladder until they reached a huge platform built around the tree. Galadriel walked up to her great-granddaughter and gently kissed her brow.  
  
"My dear, I am glad to see you again," she looked long into Calenmir's eyes, "I will not send you home to your Father. Come and sit with me! I know you are restless, but you should stay awhile. I think someone should explain better to you the ring you bear."  
  
*Hithaeglir = Misty Mountains *Ethuil = Spring *Laurië lantar lassi! = Like gold fall the leaves! *Cerin Amroth = a hill in Lorien, where Aragorn and Arwen pledged themselves to each other *Caras Galadhon = "City of the Trees", the main city in Lorien 


	4. revised and reposted 10 24 02

~*~Rana~*~  
  
Sorry this took so long, but school has kept me busy and the detailed editing and cross-referencing this requires takes time. Happy Rudypie? :)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A faint shadow moved through the sparse trees as Calenmir passed. Vorondil was back in Lorien. He may have been a "faithful friend" but he could not be as quiet as she could. Hunting orc required silence. After Sauron's defeat, orcs and other evil creatures still roamed, albeit with lesser numbers. The Úlairi* were disbanded and weakened without their captain and dark lord, but they were not all defeated yet. Six were still abroad. It would not be wise for a lone elf to draw too much attention to herself.  
  
As Calenmir followed the orc trail, she thought back on her first day in Lorien, many years before. Her great-grandmother had explained things about her ring that her father and grandfather had never hinted at. "This ring is different than the others. It is not meant to work alone. The keepers of Aldya and Ardya are supposed to use the rings together." Galadriel explained, "Aldya holds the power of Yavanna and is to be worn by a female. Ardya is of Aule, and can only be wielded by a male."  
  
"So I'm just supposed to run off and marry the elf who has Ardya?"  
  
Galadriel laughed lightly, "No, you are simply called to serve along with him. It is not only your free spirit that drove you away from Imladris, but the ring wishing to be with it's partner. Your father did not want to imprison you, he simply didn't want to lose you to some dashing elf wearing a ring."  
  
"Who is the bearer of Ardya?"  
  
"You will know him when you see him," was the only reply.  
  
Nine years later, just after turning 585, Calenmir still hadn't come across the bearer of Ardya. She loved her great-grandmother and Lorien, but she stayed often out in the wilds, hunting stray orc bands. To anyone she met along the way, she introduced herself as Rána, keeping her lineage secret. She wandered, not finding peace or contentment and she knew it was because of the ring. Aldya and Ardya needed to be reunited.  
  
"Stupid yrch," she muttered, "never bothering to cover their tracks." A broad swath of damaged vegetation usually followed behind any good-sized orc band. The smell left behind was just as easy to follow. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. They weren't far ahead now.  
  
Fangorn forest was growing closer, Calenmir had followed these orcs far. Orcs shunned Fangorn forest ever since the trees "awoke" and slaughtered many of them at the Battle of Helm's Deep. One could flee into the forest to escape if they were outnumbered. From the tracks, this band of orcs would be manageable. Calenmir preferred picking several off stealthily before engaging the rest. Face-to-face combat against a large group was not something she could do easily. She kept complaining quietly, "Dirty, nasty, ugly, rude, bumbling yrch. They should have all died out on their own years ago when Sauron couldn't take care of them." A snapping branch made her haul herself up a rowan tree as an orc stumbled past. She took careful aim and sent an arrow through its throat so that it made no sound. "One down, let's have a look at who's left." She nimbly climbed through the now thickening trees until she could just make out the rest of the orcs. There were eight, making a fire and preparing a meal that looked unfit for swine and smelled even worse. "Yrch." She said disgustedly, pronouncing the word as if she had eaten something spoiled. Calenmir again drew back an arrow and prepared to let it fly towards the apparent leader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas galloped along on his horse, Celebrindal*. Every few days he was sure to give his steed some exercise while checking on the outliers of his kingdom. Galador had never been invaded and orcs would avoid Fangorn, but he didn't want anything lurking around the borders. He had already sent archers to take care of a disturbance on the southern border. Now he rode north.  
  
Legolas slowed Celebrindal to a trot and listened intently. The silence was broken by a hideous cry of an orc and the thumping of many feet. He spurred his horse on again with a cry of "Noro lim!" The noise of fighting was coming from far ahead, just outside the north-eastern border of the forest. When he drew near to the scuffle, a green cloaked figure rushed into the trees. Riding swiftly after the stranger was an Úlairi!  
  
*Úlairi = Nazgûl (ringwraith) *Celebrindal = silverfoot 


	5. revised and reposted 10 28 02

~*~Rana~*~  
  
Please review! Last time I started writing this story, I got off track from my plan somewhere in the course of writing this chapter. I think I've managed to get back on track. After chapter five it isn't going to be just adding accents and checking references, I'm going to be writing from scratch again. So with that and school in mind, updates may be sporadic.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Calenmir's bow sang as she let arrow after arrow fly into the group of orcs. The confused orcs could not figure out where the arrows were coming from. When there were only two left, she leaped nimbly out of the tree and unsheathed her sword. The pure elven metal rang against the crude orcish blades as she attacked her enemies. The sound of hoofbeats reached her ears. "Orcs don't ride horses," She thought, "Perhaps it's an elf of Fangorn." She finished off the orcs and listened carefully. "That is not an elvish horse, who-?" Through the trees a black horse became visible, riding hard and snorting loudly. A piercingly loud shriek reached her ears. Now she knew who this strange rider was. One of the six remaining Úlairi* was riding straight at her.  
  
Calenmir turned and ran as fast as she could into Fangorn forest. She could not fight an Úlairi, alone, in the wilderness. Unfortunately, Fangorn was not as great a deterrent for an Úlairi as it was for an orc. There was nothing to do but keep running, but she could not outrun a horse for very long. It closed the gap swiftly and she cried out "Tiro nin Elbereth!*" before the horse reared up and smashed its hooves against her back. She crumpled to the ground and the horse pranced on her back, cracking ribs and knocking the wind out of her. Suddenly, the horse toppled to the ground and she blearily noted white-fletched arrows protruding from its neck. The black rider shrieked angrily and moved to stand over her, sword raised. She somehow rolled over and lifted her arms to protect her face. On the downstroke the Úlairi's sword was deflected and only bit into her side rather than plunging through her heart. The last thing she saw was a blond elf leaning over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas watched with horror as the black horse slammed the green-cloaked figure to the ground. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and released it with lightening speed. It hit its mark in the horse's neck and the animal toppled to the ground. The Úlairi was unharmed however, and it moved to strike. Legolas vaulted from Celebrindal's back and swung his elven blades to block the blow. The Úlairi, distracted for a moment, was felled as Legolas drove his knives into its chest. He dropped down beside the fallen stranger and realized it was an elf. Her face was drawn and pale and her side was bleeding heavily. He hoisted her up onto his horse and rode as fast as he could back south to his home in Galador.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calenmir slowly became aware of her surroundings. Strangely, she felt no pain, and everything was pitch black. She thought she was outside, she could smell the trees and hear running water, but it was as if a black cloth had been pulled over the sky and no light reached the earth. A foul smell came to her, dank and musty, laced with rotting flesh. Strange sounds of creatures moving about were all around her. Shrieks and growls assaulted her ears. She strained to see something, anything of where she was but there was nothing. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of the dark because there were no stars. Not even Eärendil*, Gil-estel*, could pierce the foul blanket of night wrapped tightly around her. She shuddered and cried out "Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" It seemed muted and muffled by the darkness, but at once she saw, or thought she saw, a glimmer of light above her. It wasn't a star though, it was.brown? Yes, the light was a pale golden-brown color and it came streaming down upon her face brighter and brighter.  
  
Calenmir awoke slowly from her dream and her eyes fluttered open. She still saw the strange golden-brown light, but now it seemed to be emanating from the elf sitting next to her. As she blinked slowly, the light faded and he appeared as a normal elf. She was immediately aware of pain lancing through her stomach and arms and she grimaced. The elf turned towards her, hearing her slight movement. His blue eyes widened slightly and then were lit by a smile.  
  
"So you are finally awake little elleth*, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"As well as I can feel after being trampled." Her breath caught and she frowned at the daggers of pain from her broken ribs. The gash on her left side seemed like ice.  
  
His expression became more serious, "Is the wound from the Úlairi bothering you?"  
  
"It's very cold," Calenmir gasped. He pressed his hand gently to her side and she immediately felt warmth spreading from it. "Thank you. You saved my life."  
  
"Legolas," he supplied. They paused in silence. "Well, are you going to tell me your name, or shall I just call you Ben-esse*?"  
  
"No, you can call me Rána."  
  
*Úlairi = Nazgûl (ringwraith) *Tiro nin Elbereth! = Watch over me Elbereth! *Eärendil = sea lover, probably correlates to Venus *Gil-estel = star of hope, another name for Earendil *elleth = elfmaid *Ben-esse = nameless 


	6. revised and reposted 11 16 02

~*~Rana~*~  
  
It's a new chapter! Please review if you read this, I am review starved and if I don't get any, I just might die of grief before sailing to Valinor. OOPS, did I type that? Where oh where is that delete key when you need it.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Legolas sat next to the strange elf-maid's bed, watching her as she slept. Ugly purple bruises covered her torso, and they were all clearly hoof shaped. Her arms were bruised and bloody from being struck while protecting her head. A large gash ripped through her left side and he was sure at least a few of her ribs were broken. Now she lay motionless on the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow. She had the dark hair of the house of Elrond. It was a deep brown with very slight reddish highlights from the sun.  
  
As he watched her she frowned in her sleep and seemed to strain to see something. A soft whimper of fear escaped her lips. She shuddered and called out, "Elbereth, Gilthoniel!"  
  
He leaned over her, "Little elleth, wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open and Legolas was shocked to see that they were a pale green. A bright light of the same color seemed to shine forth from them, but when she blinked a few times, it was gone.  
  
"So you are finally awake little elleth, are you feeling all right?" He tried not to sound anxious.  
  
"As well as I can feel after being trampled." She said sarcastically before wincing at the pain.  
  
"Is the wound from the Úlairi bothering you?"  
  
"It's very cold," she gasped. He pressed his hand gently to her side. It was freezing cold, but warmed slightly with his touch. "Thank you. You saved my life."  
  
"Legolas," he finished for her. She said nothing more. "Well, are you going to tell me your name, or shall I just call you Ben-esse?"  
  
"No, you can call me Rána." She replied quietly.  
  
"Well Rána, you should rest, that wound may be difficult to heal." She nodded and he left her room, pondering the strange light he had seen gleaming in her eyes for those few moments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calenmir let out the cry of pain she had been holding in as soon as the door closed. Her arms burned and her left side felt as if it had been skewered. As soon as Legolas had removed his hand, the cold had crept back in. She slowly pulled back the blankets and stared at the hoof-shaped marks that marred her skin. Dropping the blankets, she let her head fall back to the pillow. What on arda was the meaning of that dream? And that strange light? The feeling that she should know, that she was missing something obvious pounded in her head. She fell asleep mulling over the nightmare she had had.  
  
Calenmir again found herself in total darkness. It was so black it seemed alive, writhing around her with a deep malice. She could tell she was outside, though it was hot and the breeze she felt was foul and muggy. The smell of dead rotting trees and vegetation choked her. Something struck her, sharp claws tore into her back and she fell to the ground. It was wet and sticky, and slightly warm. A flood of the strange substance rose about her kneeling form.  
  
"Blood," she gasped, "It's blood! Oh Elbereth!" She struggled to stand in the thick rising pool. Still it rose, higher and higher until it was covering her shoulders, and even then it did not stop. Calenmir had to swim in the ever deepening blood until her strength gave out and she began to sink. There was no sense of direction, up or down, left or right, under the surface. Her hands stretched out above her head desperately until she hit something solid. A hand! It grasped her own and pulled her up. The hand was Legolas's and he sat calmly in a boat, his whole body glowing with that strange golden-brown light. Wherever the light illuminated the flood, it was no longer blood, but pure water. She fell asleep laying across his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas wandered back past Rána's room. He heard movement inside and when he opened the door, she was thrashing wildly about on the bed. Her brow was soaked in sweat and tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried, "Blood, it's blood! Oh Elbereth!" He took her hand in his own and immediately she stilled and quieted. When she was totally calm he straightened the blankets and settled down in the chair next to the bed to watch over her. 


End file.
